Tangled Up In Blue
by xXMethereaperXx
Summary: Martin and Petunia, both over stressed and alone. After they first met and went their separate ways, did they know they'd be thrown back into meeting the next day? Was it a coincidence that brought them together, or was the Light curse to blame for their attraction? Can Petunia survive the women in her way? Why am i asking so many questions? Guess you'll have to read to find out.
1. Prologue

Alright guys, how's it going?

While I'm still working on my other uploads, this idea came to me, and I don't think it'll take long to get the first chapter done.

This is inspired by a Doujinshi I came across (Yes, I read anything manga related), and it jump started this thought process.

I'm currently looking for work, so through all the interviews, and filling out applications, I figured my OC should have to go through that if I have too.

Anyway, while it is based off a Doujinshi, it won't go into detail with all the usual aspects of a Doujin. It will, however, have some of the other characteristics of manga, such as the harems, romance, comedy, and so on.

So, if you're not a fan of manga, or sappy love stories, this isn't the one for you. Feel free to read something else from me, or just avoid this can of worms completely.

Alright, let's get started.

* * *

You know, you get so used to sleeping beside someone that when they're gone you can't fall asleep.

Here it is, seven-thirty, and I'm still awake, staring at the ceiling. The blue light from the rising sun filters through my window, meaning any chance of even a decent half hour of rest most likely isn't gonna happen.

Sigh, sometimes I question my choice of life. Twenty three, still at home with my parents, out of work, now single. Whatever, my life is my own, the choices I made are mine, right or wrong. All I can do is hope something good will happen. Time to get up anyway, tons of applications to turn in, and other work that needs to be done.

Well, in the words of Bob Dylan, I gotta keep on keepin' on.

**[][][]**

Martin sat on the edge of his bed, trying to get the will to start the day.

His eyes traced the outline of his guitar amp in the corner, a monster standing nearly eight feet tall. To prove to himself he was serious about getting a real job, he gave his two weeks notice to the bar he played at. They weren't too happy about having to find someone to replace him, but they understood. Even better, they promised him his position if he ever changed his mind.

After a shower and change of clothes, he found himself downstairs staring at his breakfast.

"You have to eat something," his mom said while taking his younger brother's bowl to the sink.

He shook his head, "I'm not really hungry."

"Cub's a good boy, he ate all his breakfast."

Martin was glad he hadn't ate, mom's baby talk probably would have made him throw it back up.

Cub was laughing and swinging his rattle around from his high chair.

"So, what's on your agenda for today?" she asked amid the clattering of glassware in the sink.

Martin pushed his plate away, "I gotta put a water pump on the car and hand in some applications today."

"Okay then. Good luck."

It felt like time jumped and he was now staring at the disassembled engine of his car. He had been so lost in thought, he nearly removed more than he had to.

"Time for a break?"

He turned to where his dad was standing in the door way, a beer in one hand, the rest of the six pack in the other.

"Hey, Pop."

He took a can from the pack and tossed the rest on the bench, "Woman trouble?"

Martin caught the can that was thrown to him and snapped it open, "How'd you know?"

"It's a guy thing, we can always tell. Any thing you wanna talk about?"

He shook his head, "Nothing really to say. It happens."

"Don't worry, Light men are different. We're never alone long before there's at least twelve women breaking down our doors."

"You say that all the time."

Pop ignored the comment, and taking a gulp from the can asked, "Any luck finding work?"

Martin shrugged and set his already empty can on the fender of his car, "Not really, got a stack of applications to turn in today."

He nodded, "That's good, you can't make a living playing bar music. It's a great hobby, but nothing to live off of."

"Yeah."

"Not that I'm saying you should quit playing," he began, speaking quickly, "Just that you should find something more permanent."

"I know."

He began to wish he hadn't drank that fast, specially on an empty stomach. He wasn't built like Pop, his slimmer frame felt the effects of the alcohol a lot quicker.

Blinking to steady his vision, he pulled the old part off the car and set it aside.

"What're you doing?"

He opened the door of the Mini-Truck and grabbed the box with the new part, "Water pump. It was getting close to needing done."

Pop began saying something how he remembered his old car.

Having heard this memory before, he tuned him out and looked over the truck.

He used that loosely, of course. Wherein it had a full frame like a truck, it was small, more like a car. The roof was removable, the tires were for off road, and it had four wheel drive. While the body was hard to look at, being seven different colors, none of them from the factory, the engine, frame, and interior were well taken care of.

He was happy with his small car, but he already had another in mind. It was the main reason he was looking for work.

"… And I never had trouble with it, even though it had no brakes."

"That's cool."

Pop finished his beer and tossed another to Martin, "And another thing…"

This time, Martin sipped it slowly while he re-assembled his car.

**[][][]**

She hung up the phone, leaning back in her chair. She sighed, while she read the news on her computer screen, not wanting to lean forward to check her mail, knowing it was probably empty.

"It's lonely at the top," she said out loud, though there was no one in her lavish office to hear.

Twenty five years, and she had a lot to show for it, but nothing to be happy over.

Checking her watch, she decided taking an early lunch would be best for her depression.

Slipping into her coat, she made sure her pine tree necklace was on correctly and locked her door as she left. Walking down the hallway, she watched the groups of families checking into their rooms and she felt even worse.

The elevator ride was even more awkward. She'd been stuck with one of those long time couples who still used pet names for each other.

As the doors opened, she hurried out of the claustrophobic box and followed the hallway to the lobby.

The lady working at the front desk looked up and smiled, "Early lunch, Petunia."

She forced a smile and continued walking, "Yup, have to run some errands too."

"Alright, have fun."

She shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight and waited for her eyes to adjust. The loud honking of car horns and people talking seemed to scream at her from every direction. The sight of the skyscrapers and sidewalk vendors began to clear and she started walking to the parking garage.

After riding another elevator, she arrived at her parking space, the name Petunia F. written in yellow paint. She hit the button for the alarm, causing the horn to honk twice.

She dropped into the seat, the expensive option for pillow-top seats earning their keep. Fighting the urge to fall asleep and waste another lunch break, she put the key in the ignition and started the car.

The engine made a strange hissing noise, but disappeared once she hit the gas. The gauges said everything was normal, so she shifted into reverse and backed out of the parking spot.

The traffic on the highway was minimal, so she slowly eased onto the gas until it was against the floor.

Protesting, the heavy car slowly increased it's speed until wouldn't go any faster. Glancing at the gauge showed the speedometer was past the one-hundred and twenty mark.

Checking her watch, she sighed. She had a little over an hour and a half until her meeting.

**[][][]**

Martin pulled back the slide on the pistol and starting loading the internal magazine. As he hit the release for the slide, the name Grendel flashed in the light of the indoor shooting range.

He the pistol down beside the other one and clipped a new target into the holder. Pulling on the lever sent it flying to the fifty yard mark.

Replacing his ear protection, he picked up the Grendel and took aim. Holding his breath, he fired twice, both shots hitting their mark. Another five rocketed down the range, and he lowered the weapon.

He set the pistol on the bench and called the target back. The criminal on it had been carrying a TV, symbolizing a burglar except he now bore a smiley face.

Figuring it'd be a good laugh for the next group, he left it on the rack and began spraying his guns with cleaner and oil. He held them over the trash can until they stopped dripping and replaced the Grendel to it's case.

The other one, however, he stuck into the belt of his pants.

Throwing the ammo boxes, glasses, and ear protection into the bag, he left the range and walked up to the counter.

"Done for the day?"

He nodded, "Yeah, starting to become an expensive hobby."

The man behind the desk chuckled and him his wallet. Martin opened it, the gold star with a green and read shield was looking back at him. "Licensed Gun Owner" was written in bold lettering above it.

On the other side the permit was in the plastic holder.

"Alright, have a good one," he said as he slipped it into his back pocket.

"Will do."

The sun was brighter than it was when he went in, causing him to replace his sunglasses. He glanced down the main road of the strip mall, seeing no traffic, he started across. He'd applied at nine of the fifteen stores but still didn't like his odds.

He walked to where his car was parked and swung the tailgate open. He put the bag with his gun into the space behind the rear seats. He slammed the tailgate closed and slid into the driver's seat. He turned the key and the engine roared to life.

He slammed on the throttle, listening to the rumble from the exhaust. If you're gonna do the work to put a bigger engine in your car, why not enjoy it.

He shifted into reverse and adjusted his rearview mirror. As he did, though, the sight of a blue skunk standing next to a silver car that was spewing smoke caught his attention.

She was yelling into a cell phone, from the way she was dressed, it was most likely a car service.

'What is that, a Beamer? Benz? Maybe a Rolls Royce.'

At length she hung up tossed her phone through the open, driver's window.

Martin seemed to think for a moment before he backed out of the space and drove away.

**[][][]**

She sighed, the car service for the hotel she worked for didn't have any available drivers and she couldn't find any tow trucks that were nearby. Her meeting started in about half an hour, and she was most likely going to miss it.

A car pulled into the parking space in front of her.

She didn't pay any attention to it, and instead tried to find a way out of the mess she was in, doing her best to keep from breaking out in tears.

"What happened?"

She looked to the driver of the vehicle who was now at the front of her car. She blinked, taking in the form of the man before her.

"It… just started smoking."

He nodded, "Pop the hood."

She sniffled and did as was told. Martin raised the hood and began looking over the engine, seeing almost instantly the problem.

"Step back."

She obeyed, and he put his shirt around the cap for the radiator and spun it off. There was a loud hiss as more smoke began to shoot from the opening.

"You blew your head gasket."

"Is that bad?"

Martin nodded, "It's definitely not good. Was it driving differently before it happened?"

She shook her head, "No, it drove the same as usual."

"Then the rest of your engine is probably ok, but you can't drive it in this condition."

She sighed loudly and some tears managed to break through her guard, "Great. The car service is busy, and there no tow trucks available."

Martin nodded, "Yeah, there's that derby at the track today."

"I'm gonna miss my meeting," she said, her distress becoming more apparent.

"Don't cry, I might be able to fix it."

She sniffled loudly and forced a smile, "Sorry, I'm not good with stress."

"Open your trunk."

They walked to the back of the car and looked through the contents of the trunk.

"I'm on my lunch break, I just had some shopping to do before I got back."

Martin looked at the large box of cereal in the bag and brought it back to the front of the car, "I could use the box from this as a gasket. It'd be temporary, mind you, but it'll get you home."

"How long will it take?"

Martin looked over everything in the way of the top of the motor, "A couple hours at least."

"Great…"

Martin thought for a moment before taking the keys from his pocket, "Here. Take my car."

She took the keys that were offered to her, "Are you serious?"

He nodded, "It's hard to look at, but everything mechanically is in perfect, working order. You can leave me your address and I'll drop the car off at your house. Give me a call and I'll come get mine."

She looked at the keys before nodding slowly, "If it's okay with you."

They walked to Martin's car where he grabbed his phone, toolbox, and a pad of paper and pen.

She wrote her address and phone number down, "There's no way I can thank you."

Martin wrote down his phone number and handed it to her, "Don't worry about it."

She slid into the seat and turned the key, somewhat startled by the loud engine. Martin watched the car roll out of the space and out of the parking lot. He walked back to the car that just ceased it's smoking habit.

"Martin Light, what did you get yourself into?"

**[][][]**

Petunia walked into the conference room, amazed she hadn't been even a second late.

"Alright, let's get started," a man said as he entered the room, dropping his briefcase on the floor by his chair.

"First off, the recruitment drive scheduled for tomorrow. We've been given the go ahead to begin hiring to replace the staff lost by terminations. Petunia, I believe that's your department."

Petunia hadn't been listening and was instead thinking about the event that had just took place.

"Petunia?"

She looked up, "Sorry. After tomorrows open interviews, we have to select twenty persons who we believe is suitable for training and upon passing, employment."

"We've been advertising for awhile, so we're expecting a large turnout. We need everyone on the supervising committee to be present no later than nine A.M. Now, onto this quarter's earnings."

Petunia began spacing out once again, no longer a part of the meeting.

**[][][]**

Martin stopped at the front gate, waiting for the attendant. A rather large bulldog sauntered from the booth toward the car.

"Sir, get out of the car."

"I'm here to-"

He slid his billy club from his belt, "Get out of the car!"

Martin threw the shifter into park and opened the door. The rest was done for him as he was pulled from the seat and thrown to the ground.

"Officer Roland here, get me the police, I need to report a stolen vehicle." he said into his walkie-talkie.

"Officer?! You're security guard, you fat fu-" Martin yelled as he struggled to push him off.

"Stop resisting arrest!"

"Roland, get off of him, he's a friend of my sister's!"

They looked to where the voice came from. A purple skunk crouched under the gate and walked toward the car.

She looked much like her sister, except she wore a loose t-shirt and skirt instead of the flashy, business attire.

"Mrs. Fritz, this man stole you're sister's car."

She sighed, "He didn't steal it, she left it with him, he's just dropping it off."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. She called me and said so."

Roland allowed Martin to stand, "Whatever you say."

Martin rotated his shoulder several times, "Thought I was gonna be squished to death."

"Roland's an idiot. He spends too much time watching cop movies."

She hopped in the passenger seat while Martin shifted into drive.

"So you're Martin, huh? Pictured you being taller."

Martin drove through now open gate and followed the road, "Sorry."

"Eh, what can you do? Actually, I think I've seen you before. Do you go to HG's?"

Martin nodded, "I played guitar there for about a year."

"I knew you looked familiar. Take a left here."

Martin cut the wheel, the car rolling through the intersection.

"It's the grey one on the left."

He pulled into the driveway and shut the car off.

"Don't rush off, you've earned yourself a drink."

"Actually, I-"

She shook her head and gave sly smile, "Come on, you can wait for my sister to get home with your car. Or maybe longer."

Martin sighed and followed her inside, the feeling that he'd be sleeping soundly tonight growing.

'Light curse, in full effect.'

* * *

Alright, there it is.

Not sure how often this is gonna get updated, have to get around to other stories and whatnot. For now, it's gonna be T rated, but later on if i feel it needs to be changed to M, or if it's suggested to me, i'll change it.

In the mean time I'll brush up on the original series and get some more ideas.

Thanks for reading!


	2. 1 The Melancholy Martin

Alright, next chapter. The more I think about this story, the more it grows on me. However, I am neglecting my other stories with this one, so this will be the last chapter of this one (not that anyone cares) until I get a few others caught up.

* * *

**The Melancholy Martin**

**[][][]**

She sat behind the wheel of Martin's car. Work had been relatively easy after the meeting, but it was good to take a moment to relax.

She'd most likely be stuck with Callie's car until hers' was fixed, so she decided to enjoy the time she had with this one.

Looking around the interior, she noticed it was clean and well taken care of. Instead of the dingy smell older cars usually had, it had a smell she couldn't pin point. The air freshener under the mirror said, "Black Ice." In front of that, facing outward, a yellow luggage tag was wrapped around the mirror, saying "I'm Not Worth Stealing."

She laughed at the joke before deciding she'd have to get home to drop the car off. The engine rumbled loudly, echoing inside the enclosed area of the parking garage. She reached down and tapped the screen of the radio, changing from FM to CD.

She enjoyed the radio, even her expensive luxury car lacked a touch screen radio that even this car possessed.

It took a moment for the music to begin playing, but when it did she was confused by what she was hearing. She'd heard it before, but this was different. Instead of the repetitive electronic beat, it was being done by actual instruments. It didn't sound professional. Not the playing, the musicians were talented, but it sounded like it was recorded in a basement or a garage.

Dealing with it, she shifted into reverse and began the drive home, tapping to the beat on the steering wheel.

**[][][]**

Martin sat nervously on the couch, afraid to even look around. He assumed she was rich from the car and the way she was dressed, but he never pictured this. The house looked normal on the outside, blending it with the layout of the neighboring houses, but the inside was impressive.

White walls were overlooking hardwood floors and red throw rugs. Once you got into the main room in which he was sitting, the floor sunk lower than ground level and turned to white carpeting. The couches were white, the large TV was white, and even the coffee table was white.

Not only was everything expensive, it was clean too. Not the normal, twenty minutes and you're done, but it looked like hours were spent making sure everything was in it's proper place and spotless. Honestly, it bordered the fringe of mentally ill.

He wasn't sure how to act, it was strange for him to be in a house this nice.

"Here."

Martin looked up, not noticing she'd returned, two drinks in her hands.

"Thanks," Martin said, taking the glass he was offered.

It was a strange color, a mixture between white and brown, and had a strong smell.

"What's in it?"

Callie had finished nearly half of hers already and cringed, "A little of everything."

He sighed, and gulped down half of it, "Wow!"

"Huh, didn't think you'd actually drink it."

Martin blinked, the effects of whatever he just drank hitting him immediately, "What'd you mean? You downed it like it was nothing."

"Oh, this?" she said, holding up her own glass, "This is just rum and coconut water. I'm not much of a drinker."

Martin felt himself begin to waver.

"I've seen the way you drink, figured you could handle it."

Martin watched his hand as it began to shake, stirring the contents of the glass.

"So, what's wrong with my sister's car?"

"Uh," Martin sputtered, having trouble thinking, "It's… the head gasket."

"Oh. What's that?"

He blinked, setting the glass down, "Well, it's this… rubber, thing, that… separates the top and bottom of the motor…"

"Ah," she said, taking a swig from her glass, "Is that bad?"

"It's definitely not good."

She nodded, "I see. Well, she can put hers' in the shop and take mine tomorrow."

Martin struggled to see through his blurring vision, "What kind of car, do you have?"

"Actually, that's a funny story. It's-"

Martin pretended to listen, but instead used the break to regain his composure, taking deep breaths while nodding.

"So, after all that, I went back to the dealership and they gave me a new floor mat."

"Great."

She finished her drink and looked at the glass, "Empty."

"So, what time does your sister get off work?"

" Usually around four or so."

Martin checked his watch, 'Two-thirty.'

"Why? Not having fun?"

He shook his head and made up an excuse, "No, no, I just get nervous when other people drive my car."

"Don't worry, my sister's the lamest person alive, nothing's gonna happen to your car. Finish your drink, we got plenty more."

Martin looked at the concoction in front of him and sighed before he finished it.

**[][][]**

She sighed, thankful she made it home alive.

The drove home proved more eventful thank she hoped. She was a little too brave and found out just how fast the car was. Slamming on the gas at twenty miles an hour resulted in the front end raising into the air. Out of fear, she threw the shifter into neutral. Or at least what she thought was neutral.

She realized something was wrong when she found herself driving in reverse through rush hour traffic.

The car sat beside her own, the engine ticking as it cooled down, a noise she heard her own make on several occasions.

After telling herself she didn't break anything, she walked into the house to call Martin to get his car.

As she opened the door, however, the sound of laughter echoed from the front room.

Following the sound, she found the usual sight. Callie, plastered and laughing hysterically, Martin sitting quietly across from her.

Callie looked at her sister and pointed at Martin, "You've been missing all the fun!"

She looked from the bear who was having trouble remaining upright, and to the table where the glasses were sitting.

"Don't tell me you gave him a Brain Eraser."

"No, I didn't," she began, struggling not to erupt into more laughter, "I gave him six!"

Petunia leaned down and waved her hand in front of his face, "Is he ok?"

Callie nodded, "I'm sure he's fine. Poor thing's too polite to refuse a drink."

Martin blinked and looked up, "Oh… your name."

"This is hilarious!"

"You didn't have to get him drunk." Petunia said, sighing.

"Oh come on, he's fine."

Martin went from sitting up, to collapsed on his side.

"Uh…"

Petunia shook her head, "Great. I was just saying how the house lacked a homicide."

Callie looked across to the couch, "Well, he might be ok. Maybe I shouldn't of added-"

She stopped, eyes widening at her mistake.

Petunia looked toward her sister, "What?"

"Nothing…"

"What were you going to say?"

"Well," Callie began, laughing nervously, "I thought I added some caffeine pills to prevent this from happening, but I… may have confused it with my sleeping medication."

"…"

"What?"

Petunia gestured toward Martin, "Well, what are we supposed to do now?!"

Callie thought for a moment, "We'll take him home, leave him in his car, and leave quickly."

"Yeah, I'm sure his neighbors will enjoy that. A bunch of psychos leaving an unconscious man in a driveway."

"He'd be in a car."

Another sigh, "Help me get up him upstairs."

**[][][]**

Martin dreamed the same dream he had hundreds of times since his first breakup.

He was in his old car, a classic Duster, speeding down a back road of the city. He drained the bottle he was holding and tossed it from the window, the glass shattering on the pavement.

He threw the shifter into fifth and punched the gas.

The engine screamed as it's speed steadily increased.

130... 135... 137...

His hair was much longer then, he remembered the air coming from the window streaming it past him.

When the speed stopped climbing, he flipped a switch under the dash and a loud hissing preceded the sudden jolt of torque.

144... 151... 153...

He caught a glimpse of himself in the rear view mirror, he was chilled by the cold look in his eyes. Through his tilting vision, he reached up and yanked the mirror off. He unbuckled his seatbelt and shut off his headlights.

The road ahead of him was dark and lacked streetlights.

He let go of the wheel and closed his eyes.

He felt the car begin to wander, switching from one lane to the next.

Then he heard it. The loud pop, followed by grinding and loss of control.

The attempt over, he panicked and gripped the wheel to bring the hulking tub of iron back under control. It was too late, however, and the rear end locked up, sending him spinning across the pavement.

The car collided with an old wood fence and went airborne, beginning it's tumble mid way through. Landing on it's side, it skidded along the field until it tipped back onto it's wheels.

He was sure the damage was substantial. Mentally, he was sober, the rush of adrenaline purging him of his inebriated state. He tried the engine, which started against it's will and tried to move. The car lurched forward on bent rims and struts, amazingly making it back onto the road. He was sure once he saw it in the daylight, he'd be sick.

That was the first time he tried to kill himself.

**[][][]**

Martin snapped awake, the loud noise from his phone commanding his attention.

He read the screen, "New text message."

From, Mom Cell: 'The Donovan hotel chain is holding interviews today at nine. If you have time, it'd be worth giving it a try.'

He figured it wouldn't be a message asking where he was. His parents were used to him staying out on occasion.

Martin sighed and sat up, 'Why not?'

He yawned loudly, and looked around, blinking at the unusual surroundings he found himself in. Instead of the desk with his record player beside his bed, there was a light attached to the wall. There was a TV in front of the bed in front of a couch and coffee table. The room was large enough to live in.

Picking up his phone, he seen it was already six-thirty.

He'd have to rush home, get ready, and drive all the way to the city in three hours.

'Wait, I can't just leave.'

Fighting the urge to wait for someone to wake up, he made the bed and picked up his wallet from the dresser.

Opening the door found him in a hallway, lit by dim lights along the walls. He assumed he was in the guest room, and didn't want to disturb anyone on his way out.

He began to remember where he was. He was waiting for someone when…

A door opened further down the hall, causing him to freeze in his steps. From the door, a pink skunk stumbled through wearing only a long t-shirt and stopped in the middle of the hallway. She yawned and looked around, eventually stopping at Martin.

Her eyes were half closed and she swayed side to side, "Marvin's escaping. Bye, Marvin."

She stumbled backwards and returned into the room she left.

Martin exhaled and started down the stairs. Reaching the door, he seen a small table with a phone and a pad of paper next to it. He quickly jotted down a note and left the house.

**[][][]**

Petunia sat at in the middle of the main table, resting her head on her hand while she pretended to jot down notes.

She mentally re-read the note several times.

"Thanks for letting me stay, sorry if I was a burden."

If anything she should be apologizing for her sister. If she hadn't drugged him, it wouldn't of been an issue. She was, however, disappointed he left so soon. She was looking forward to talking to him again. She didn't even know his name.

Oh well. Back to her dull, lonely life.

From beside her, she heard the sound of papers being shuffled, "Next is Martin Light. Ask him to come in, please. Why don't you take this one, Ms. Fritz."

The security guard beside the door nodded and stepped out for a moment.

"Good morning," he said as he entered.

Several of the people behind the tables returned the greeting as he sat in the chair.

Petunia looked up and seen who was sitting in front of her.

Martin froze when they made eye contact. He was mentally prepared for the interview, but all of a sudden, he felt his heartbeat increase as his nervousness grew.

The man beside her coughed quietly and nudged her.

She smiled and flipped to his page of the interview list, "So, Mr. Light,"

'To meet her again, in this situation out of everything,' Martin thought, worried by his heart rate.

"Are you listening?"

Martin tried to swallow his nervousness in hopes of steadying his voice, "I'm sorry, can you please repeat?"

"Very well. It says here you are twenty three years old, I think that's a good age. However, it also says that you don't have past work experience. Would you like to explain?"

"Well, I just haven't been able to find any stable work. I've volunteered at several auto-shops but never received any payment. I'm currently a musician, but I wouldn't call it serious work."

"Musician, huh? That's something to put as work experience, whether it's serious or not."

"I guess," he added with a laugh, hating the feeling coursing through him.

"You couldn't find a company that you wanted to join?"

He shook his head, "No, it's not that, none-"

"Then what is it?"

"None of those companies wanted me," he said a bit louder than he wanted to out of frustration.

She wrote something on her notepad, "Why is that?"

"Because I barely made it out of high school and I have no redeeming qualities. Nonetheless, I'd still enjoying working here." his volume a hair under a yelling.

Several of the observers struggled against their desire to burst out laughing, some of them actually made it.

**[][][]**

Martin stood, head butting the marble pillar in the lobby of the hotel.

'Well, it would have been good to work here. If only I hadn't gotten so nervous.'

"Hey."

Martin looked over to a yellow rabbit in a suit slightly lighter than his own, "It is you! You had the interview before me, the 'No redeeming qualities,' guy! I heard you from the waiting room!"

Martin sighed, "Yeah."

The rabbit stuck out his hand, "Name's Chad. Much like you, I probably won't be hired either."

"Martin."

Martin shook his hand and returned to hitting his head against the pillar.

"How about going for a drink, to celebrate?"

From nearby, he heard several more voices, "Hey, it's him! The, 'No companies wanted me,' guy!"

Martin looked up.

There were two women standing near the pillar, both dressed like they came from the interviews. The one who pointed him out was a green tiger, and the other a purple chipmunk. The tiger looked excited, but the chipmunk looked as nervous as he was.

Chad grinned and put his arm around him, "That he is, ladies. We were just about to go for drinks, would you care to join us?"

"Sure! We've got time," the tiger said happily, speaking for both of them, "By the way, I'm Sunny, and this is Jane."

Jane waved nervously.

"So, where shall we go then?"

Sunny seemed to think for a moment, "We're from a town over, I don't know anything near by."

"Well, I got my car in the garage nearby. I know a place in Dunwich that's great." Martin added, leaning away from the pillar that had become his source of balance.

"Sounds like a plan then!" Chad said, "After you, ladies."

They walked to the parking garage, taking the elevator to the floor his car was.

"This?" Sunny asked, looking over the colors of the paint job.

Martin shrugged and opened the door, "It's not much to look at, but it's fun."

"Oh, ok then!"

Once everyone was in, he turned the key while hitting the gas. The engine roared loudly.

"Whoo!" came a cheer from the backseat.

Martin threw the shifter to reverse and punched the gas. The tires spun as it shrieked out of the parking space.

Everyone in the car laughed as he swung it around and took off toward the exit.

"See, told you it was fun." Chad said while holding onto the grab bar.

"By the way, this is Martin, and I'm Chad, but the ladies call me Cuddles."

The girls giggled while Martin turned toward the highway that led to the bar he played at, suddenly forgetting the interviews this morning.

'Well, I have a show there tonight anyway, why not show up early?'

* * *

Little longer than I planned, but we got a lot out of the way.

Anyway, to the few people who read this, I'll have another one out once I catch up on other chapters I have in the lineup. As a result of my rushing, there is most likely some spelling errors. I will re-read it later on and edit it.

Thanks for reading, everyone.


	3. 2 Petunia's Love, Nativity In Black

Got preoccupied with other stories that need updated.

To those still reading this, I thank you.

* * *

"To the Donovan Hotel!"

They repeated Cuddles' toast and downed their drinks.

Martin grimaced at the taste and set aside his empty glass. They had all been matched on the quantity they drank, the glasses filling the table being proof of that, yet the women showed little more than a few slurred words here or there that it was affecting them.

Martin, however, wished he hadn't drank as much the day before.

He was slouched in his chair, still nursing the incredible hangover the brain erasers caused.

Cuddles and Sunny were locked in a heated debate over who drank more than the other, while Jane sat still, staring at the table.

"What the hell?"

The argument stopped as everyone turned to the man wearing an eye patch.

Martin nodded, "How's it going, GB?"

GB looked him over, "Damn, I never thought I'd see you in a suit. You look almost civilized!"

"Just came back from an interview," he said, while the occupants of the booth blinked, switching glances between him and GB.

"How'd it go?"

He shrugged, "I'm here, aren't I?"

GB laughed, scratching at his scraggly beard, "Well, I guess so. That just means you'll be early for once. Let me get y'all another round, on the house."

As he walked away, Cuddles bounced closer and leaned in as if to tell a secret, but kept his voice loud enough for everyone to hear, "You know that skeleton?"

Martin nodded, "He's not that old. He and HB own this place, Heeby Geebie's. I play guitar here on the weekends."

He nodded, "Now that makes sense."

"You're a musician?!" Sunny yelled, almost falling out of her seat.

This was the first time Jane showed any sign of interest since they arrived

"I guess you can say that."

Cuddles wrapped his arm around him, "See, ladies, he's the whole package! Cute, and artistic!"

**[][][]**

Petunia walked inside and collapsed onto the couch, sighing at the moment of relaxation.

"Someone had fun."

Petunia ignored the comment, still remembering the conversation with her boss.

"Aw, come on, what happened?" Callie asked, dropping onto the couch beside her.

"Eight hours of interviews is what happened. Man, I don't think I've ever been that bored at work."

"Wah, wah."

Petunia looked toward her sister, "I'm sorry my life isn't as eventful as yours. Please, tell me how you kept the couch from flying away."

"Well, first you have to intimidate it."

Petunia sighed and slumped lower.

"Come on, don't act so gloomy. I had your car towed to a shop, so it should be finished soon."

"I'm sure that'll be cheap."

Callie sighed, "Why don't you come out with me tonight? I happen to know a great place with live music."

"I don't know."

"Would it help if I told you Martin would be there?"

Petunia sat up, "How did you find out his name before me?"

"Drugs. You were there, you were all like, 'No, you shouldn't drug people, blah-blah-blah.' Remember?"

Petunia shook her head, "I hate you so much right now."

"Sounds like a yes to me!" Callie yelled as she jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs to get ready.

**[][][]**

The door burst open and they nearly fell through, laughing hysterically, Martin and Jane stumbling behind them.

"Oh, man, what a good place!" Cuddles yelled to the small palm tree planted beside the door.

Sunny was swaying side to side, trying to find the number of a taxi company on her phone, "Do you think a cab will drive us Freeport?"

Cuddles turned around abruptly and nearly fell over, "How'd you get over there?!"

His vision turned toward the street where he seen a yellow car driving along.

"Hey! A cab!"

He darted into the middle of the road and yelled 'Stop!', scaring the driver enough to slam on the brakes.

"Here you go… M'lady." he said as he opened the back door as she stumbled over.

With the door open, the angry voice of the driver could be heard saying he wasn't a taxi driver.

"What a gentleman!" she slurred as she sat inside.

Cuddles waved, almost in their direction, "I'm gonna make sure Sunny get's home ok."

They waved back and stumbled toward the parking lot.

Martin slammed headfirst into the door of his car and fumbled for his keys. After finding them, his hand was shaking too much to unlock the door, but it was, however, shaking enough to gouge and scratch the area around it.

"Can't get it in?" she asked, keeping her balance behind him.

"I swear, this never happens to me."

Jane laughed, "You're funny. My apartment's actually nearby, we could just walk there."

Martin slid away from his car, "Proly for the best."

As they walked away, he turned back and waved, "I'll be right back, car. See you soon!"

The walk was fairly easy. Martin only fell four times, and Jane seldom stumbled. It wasn't long before they reached the large building, a set of five apartments built over a six bay garage.

The elevator ride from the lobby was as quiet as the walk over, having regained some of his senses leaving him confused.

He followed until Jane stopped at a door and fought to unlock it.

"Well, here it is."

As she opened the door, Martin looked around the interior of the room. It was nearly empty, except for the couch and a stack of boxes in the corner.

"Whoa, I think you were robbed."

Jane glanced around and sighed, "No, I'm actually in the process of moving. Tonight's my last night here."

"What's the rent?" Martin asked.

"It's actually not that bad. It even comes with a garage."

Martin grinned, enough of his senses returned to realize an opportunity presenting himself, "I think you'd better give me a tour."

Jane smiled and stepped back for him to enter, "Right this way."

**[][][]**

Petunia sighed and swished her drink around, wishing it'd make the day end quicker.

"Is this place great or what?"

She sighed, "It looks like the scene of a crime."

"I know, isn't it perfect?" Callie said happily, rocking back and forth in her chair.

The lights dimmed and the applause began. From the back room, the band started onto the stage, starting with the drummer.

He waved blew kisses to the women who were whistling as he sat behind his drum set and started playing a fast paced intro.

The bassist was next, and the applause only picked up slightly. He nodded and plugged into his amp, matching his pace with the drummer.

Lastly, Martin stepped into the bright lights and the crowd went nuts. There was cheering, whistling and articles of clothing being thrown toward the stage.

Martin took longer to get ready. He kicked his pedal board toward the microphone while he plugged into his amp. Once ready he nodded and they stopped. The drummer paused then slammed his sticks together.

"One, Two, Three, Four!"

Martin began strumming, the space effect from his board warping the notes into several sound at once.

The drummer slammed his sticks again and they joined, the air from the amps colliding and emanating into the audience.

"Somebody's blushing!" Callie yelled to her sister."

Petunia was indeed blushing, but all that was heard of her reply was, "-k you!"

After a minute, they finished the intro, bringing forth another burst of applause.

"Thank you," he said into the microphone as he adjusted the knobs on his guitar.

Once finished, he nodded to the band, "Nativity In Black."

Amid the uproar, he began the intro, substituting for the bassist.

Petunia's jaw dropped.

'No,' she thought, 'It can't be…'

Seeing him standing on the stage, the bright lights behind him while he sang that song, she knew it was him. The man she'd looked for ever since that night at private school. The man she would marry. It was him, and he was standing right in front of her.

The memories of that night were what kept her going, when there were so many chances to quit.

**[][][]**

It was five years ago, prom night at the private academy.

Petunia was nervous. She had planned on staying in her room and studying, but surprisingly, she was asked to go and thought it'd be good to get out of the room for awhile.

So, amid the packed room of the happy people dancing to old music, she sat in the corner and watched while her "date" danced with everyone he could. The lecherous bear hadn't said a single word to her.

She planned on leaving, but that's when he came and saved her.

**[][][]**

"Come on, man. This is just what you need after a breakup."

Martin shook his head as the group filed out of his Plymouth, "I don't know. I should of just stayed at home."

Rodney shook his head, "No, this is going to be great! You've already got the suit on, so you might as well come inside and pick up a private school girl or two."

Martin followed them to the window and sighed, "Yeah, why not?"

The pried the window open, and climbed inside. After searching the halls, they found the entrance to the dance room.

They put on their masquerade masks and Martin pushed the doors open.

They walked in as a group, ignoring the few stares they received.

"Go enjoy yourself, we've got some work to do."

Martin nodded and continued walking as everyone else separated.

"Dean Hedgegrove, we have uninvited guests."

He looked to where the security guard pointed and shook his head, "Leave'em. They're not hurting anyone."

As Martin pushed his way through the crowd, the music cut off for a moment and the sound of a record being changed came through the speakers. Seconds later, Ozzie's voice came through singing, Nativity In Black.

"Who is that?" said a group of girls as he passed.

"I don't know, but he sure is cute."

Martin couldn't help but smile. Rodney was right, this was just what he needed.

It was at that moment he saw her, sitting in the corner with a sad look on her face. She seen him looking, and quickly looked away.

Martin pulled off his mask and started walking over.

She seen him walking over, and moved to leave the room, fearing another prank from the popular kids. As she stood up, she tripped on her new dress and fell, flat on her face.

"_Now I have you, with me, under my power. Our love grows stronger now, with every hour."_

It took her a moment to sit up, but when she did he was looking down at her, a small smile on his face.

He held out his hand, "How about a dance?"

In his shadow, she felt… safe. Not so lonely.

The music continued playing, _"Look into my eyes, and you'll, see who I am. My name is Lucifer, please take my hand."_

* * *

Well, it's been awhile since I'd uploaded anything in this genre and this was already half finished, so I figured, why not?

Not expecting anyone to read this, but I'd had this chapter planned out in my head and I wanted to get it started.

Well, thanks to those who read the drivel that I write. ^^


End file.
